Is Kai Gay or just playin!
by GoShorties
Summary: Ok what do you get when you have a crush on one of your best friends. you get trouble. YAOI RayxKai. Maybe some TysonXMax. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

-1Ok what do you get when you have a crush on one of your beat friends. Well lets just say you get trouble.

Rays Thoughts/ _blah blah /_

Kai's thoughts / **_blah blah /_**

* * *

Normal Ray wasn't the type to well be girl crazy. That s because he had a little secret he was gay. He had never told anyone the only people who knew was the White Tigers his former team mates. Sure Ray was a little uneasy about his sexuality, but you would be if your roommates were ALL GUYS!!!! A few Ray has caught himself looking at crush in the house. Can you guess who it is well I'll tell you Kai Hiwatari yes the one and only…..I hope. Now Ray is going to try to get Kai to notice him, but he was scared that Kai would reject him. Well here we go……

"Hey Ray you going to the Saints Club tonight?" asked a hyperactive Max.

"Ummmmm…Well I don't know….I guess sure why not." Ray was a little edgy about this.

"Sweet………do you have anything to wear?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh please."

"Oh please what"

"You need to show your skills to the ladies."

Ray just looked at him oddly, _Max is to girl crazy………I wonder if he notices that. _just then Tyson walked in the door "Me and Kai are going early so that we can get a booth or table or something like I wasn't listen when he told me." _just like Tyson. _

"Ok Tyson see you later," Max said with a smile.

A few hours later about 10:00 pm Max and Ray arrived at the club.

"Well Ray did I do good or did I do good"

"I feel EXPOSED!!!!!!"

"Good"

They walked in and saw Tyson dancing with about four or maybe five girls. Kai was at the bar already.

"Hey, Kai you let Tyson wonder around all by himself?" _Max is to much sometimes._

"Yeah so whats it to ya"

"Oh nothing."

Kai looked over at Ray to see something he has never see Ray wear. **_Oh My God what did Max do to him????? I can't believe I'm saying this HE'S HOTT._**

Well as the night progressed Kai notice he was looking at Ray dancing. **_What am I doing Ray is well I guy, but does that really matter he's like a girl small girlish figure….no no no, but maybe………no no._**

Right when the song Buttons by the PCDs lets just say Ray was into the song dancing like no tomorrow. One fourth way through the song Kai had had enough. **_I can't believe I'm doing this._**

He grabbed by the wrist and well spun him around to face him

"Kai what are yo……..?"

Kai had kissed Ray without any warring. _what is going on I feel weak……wait Kai he's he's…………kissing me, but I thought he wasn't that way……_

* * *

Ahahhah I stop there is Kai gay or not find out next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

-1Ok chapter 2 : Oh shit. Forgot in last chapter Ray wearing all black leather.

Ray thought /_blah blah/_

Kai thoughts **_/ blah blah/_**

* * *

At the end of the song they separated breathing hard for air._ Why did Kai do that, Sure I like him really like him but he……better not be joking around or……wait he looks just as shocked._

Kai stood there for a few seconds before looking at Ray "I'm I'm sorry Ray I didn't mean to do that…..I guess I had to much to drink." **_Oh god I hope….._**

"It's fine Kai its not like I'm mad or anything."

"Oh ok sure." Kai walked back over to the bar.

* * *

A few hours later they were on there way home. 

"That was fun, lets do it again." A very drunk Tyson saying in the back seat.

"Yeah that was fun, don't you agree Ray." A mildly drunk Max in the back also.

"Yeah sure." _Just as long as Kai isn't playing with me._

They arrived at the house tired and hungry.

"Hey Tyson haven't you noticed that Kai isn't talking to Ray?"

"Yeah so he should keep his mouth shut."

"No I think something happened at the club."

"I like what?"

"I don't know like something happened between the two of them."

"Sure Kai gay and I'm Buda"

"Tyson sometimes your too immature, maybe he is."

"No you how I thing is gay Ray." (a/n: remember Tyson's drunk)

"Ok you need to go to bed."

"fine be that way Max."

* * *

Kai was walking back to his room when he heard singing coming from the shower. 

Singing starts:

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my cloths _

_I try to keep my cool I know I shows_

_I'm staring at my feet, my checks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_I'm feelin nerves, trying to be so perfect_

_Cuz I know your worth it, your wroth it yeah.._

Pause singing:

_**Is there a girl in our shower or is it…….** _

Singing starts again:

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I say I want to blow you away _

_Be with you every night like squeezing you to tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down I want me_

_Marry me today guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you whats on my mind_

_If it ain't coming out were not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

_Cuz I'm feelin nerves trying to be so perfect_

_Cuz I know your wroth it your worth it yeah……_

Pause singing:

_**Ok that really sounds like a girls voice, but I have a feeling it's….**_

Start singing again:

_If I could say what I want to say _

_I say a want to blow you away _

_Be with you everyone night like squeezing you to tight _

_If say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down I want me _

_Marry me today guess I'm wishing my life away _

_With these things I'll never say_

_Whats wrong with my tongue_

_These words keep slippin away, I stutter, I stumble _

_Like I've got nothing to say……_

_Cuz I'm feelin nervous_

_trying to be so perfect _

_cuz I know your worth it your wroth it yeah…………_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away _

_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say _

_I say a want to blow you away _

_Be with you everyone night like squeezing you to tight _

_If say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down I want me _

_Marry me today guess I'm wishing my life away _

_With these things I'll never say_

_With these things I'll never say……_

Singing stops (a/n FINLLAY)

The shower turned off Kai was still standing in front of the door…..suddenly it opened.

"Ah…. Kai" _Why is he staring at me._

"Was that you singing in the bathroom, or I'm I starting to hear things?"

"No.. that was me you could say it's a hobby." _Oh God , Oh God don't ask don't ask.._

"Why do you sound like a girl?"

_Damn_

"I really don't know" _Yeah right, he should know I'm a little feminine._

"Can you um…..?"

"Can I what?"

"Nothing never mind."

"Ok then can you please move?"

"Sure."

As Ray walked down the hall Kai was even more confused then he was before.

_**Damn Ray has a nice body…….did I just say that…….Ahahhah I'm so confused…..damn you Ray. **_

* * *

Ahahhah I leave you hanging at this thought. What is Kai going to do next find out next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

-1Hahaahha next chapter: No way

Ray's thoughts /_blah blah /_

Kai's thoughts /**_blah blah/_**

* * *

Ok thing about this it's two in the morning in your room sleeping and well you here your door open. You'd freak out well lets just say Ray is going to get a little surprise.

Ray sat up in his bed looking around the room to see who walked in.

"Who's there?"

Just then Kai jumped on top of Ray scaring the piss out of him.

"Kai you scared me what are yo…." Kai interrupted

"Sh…Ray I have to ask you something."

"Ok shoot."

"Have you ever wondered about your…..well sexuality?"

_Oh God you have no idea _"Yeah sure, of course I have….why?"

"Oh nothing just wondering, because I'm starting to get really confused with mine."

"Well what do you mean by that."

_**Oh like he doesn't know **_"Well like what happened earlier tonight the kiss in all."

_Does Kai thing he's gay………yes _"Well you mean like your gay?"

"No way, of course I'm not gay!"

"Well then why ask me?"

"I don't know, never mind."

With that Kai walked out the door slamming it on the way out. It made Ray jump a little, but he was used to that. Leaving Ray a little bit miserable with his head on his knees and hands raped around his legs.

_Oh Kai……_

* * *

Ok fine out how this will effect there friendship. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok next chapter: why not

Ray's thoughts /_blah blah/_

Kai's thoughts /_blah blah_ /

I'm on someone else computer so things look a little different.

* * *

The very next day Kai hardly talk to Ray. Sure Kai doesn't talk too much, but it's odd for Kai to just not to talk to Ray. That is like the only person Kai can actually talks to.

"Hey Ray whats up with Kai he isn't talking at all." Said a curious Max.

"Well I'm glad that I don't have to listen to him" Tyson with a smug look.

"I how should I know?!?!" _AAAAAAAAAA these people ask me all the question….why?_

"Because Kai tells you everything." Said Max

"Not everything"

"Well most of the time he does."

"Not this time" _but I think I KNOW why... Last night's conversation._

_What are they talking about now I hope that Ray is not telling them about last night._

As they walked they say an old friend of there's, but one thing he was wearing a skirt. Well that is odd. At first everyone hesitated, but Ray.

"Hey Oliver, what are you doing here in Japan?"

"Oh, well I'm waiting for Robert he went in this store and well hasn't come out."

"Oh, so Roberts here?" _I wonder_

"Well of course he seems so protective over me yet he goes in there leaving me."

"Ha that's funny,"

Oliver looks over at the rest of the gang looking at the skirt.

"I'm gay this is not for fun."

_Holy he told them he's brave... well wait he doesn't live with them._

"Oh, well I thought it was well some French thing" said Max politely

"Ha heavens no!"

"Well I'm cool with that." Said Tyson and Max that the same time.

"yeah me too." Ray said with a smile.

Kai just stood there looking at Oliver like he was crazy.

"Kai do you have something to say to me?"

"No no ummmm why not, I mean I don't care if you're gay."

_Well I hope he doesn't freak out when I tell everyone tonght._

* * *

find out nest time the reactions...hahhhaah. 


	5. Chapter 5

-1Ok this is going to be short because my dad will be home soon.

Rays thoughts /_blah blah/_

Kais thoughts/**_blah blah/_**

* * *

Robert came out of the store and can you believe it? Kisses Oliver…

"Ok then you guys are dating?" asked Max

"No he's just my sex toy…….duh!!" said Robert sarcastically

"Oh, sorry I asked"

"No, it's ok Max. Robert don't be like that."

"Ok sorry"

They all were talking and walking back to the gangs house. When Oliver notice someone staring at Kai.

"Ray?"

"UH!"

"Why are you staring at Kai like that? It almost looks like your….wait no you Ray are you gay?"

"No No it's not like that at all he just has nice clothes"

"Ray, I'm gay I can tell."

"Don't tell anyone please, I'm telling them tonight."

"Oh ok then I won't tell."

"Thank you"

Later that night Ray was making a nice dinner because Oliver and Robert were there.

_I can believe I'm going to do this, but I guess I have too._

Ray walked into the room sweating a little.

"Hey guys I have something to say."

A few seconds went by.

"Go on" said Tyson and Max at the same time.

"I'm I'm well I'm uh."

"Your what" said Kai

"I'm………..gay"

"Ahahhah funny Ray" said Tyson

"No I'm serious"

"Oh"

_Great what now…_

* * *

Well there it is find out what happens next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

-1Ok this the next chapter

Ray's thoughts /_blah blah/_

Kai's thoughts /**_blah blah/_**

* * *

Ok now everyone is staring at Ray like he is crazy. Now Ray is getting a little upset.

"I understand guys" Ray run out of the house

A few hours later everyone went to bed thinking if Ray is coming back or not, but one person was going to look for him

_**Oh Ray what are you doing out here in the middle of the night like this?**_

"God it's cold, well normally Ray would be here, but I guess……"

On the swing set in the park there was a dark figure you can't really see who it is, but it looked like Ray. Kai ran over to see if it was.

"Ray is that you?"

"Yeah what do you want, no let me guess to make fun of me."

"Why would I do that I came to take you home."

"You mean you guys don't care."

"Not really, Ray that is your chose to be gay or not we're not going to abandoned you like that."

On the way home Ray had to try to confuse to Kai about his crush on him.

"Kai?"

"What?"

"Would you be angry if I told you something that involves you and me?"

"No, but what is it."

"Well….Kai I really like you more than a friend could like a friend more than a best friend"

"Really?"

Ray waited for the rejection and the disappointment to take him over, but in steed he felt two arms rap around his waist and lips collide with his own. he was shocked, but he closed his eyes and they stood there for about two or three minutes before pulling away.

"Ray I have no idea how I feel….but for some reason I feel free when I'm around you I can express my feeling, my sexuality."

"Well what now are you…well you know gay or are you just playin?"

"I think I'm gay."

"Well then are we……..like….. How do I put this?"

"An item?"

"Yeah that!"

Kai kissed Ray again.

"I think so."

_Yes the one person I thought that would reject me is well mow with me YAY_

"Lets go home Ray it's cool out here"

"Yeah lets"

When they got home Tyson and Max were sleeping in each others arms

_**Well I guess some other people have a little secret too.**_

Tyson and Max woke up right away after the door open.

"There you two are. I couldn't sleep so I woke up Tyson and I went to Kai's room to have him and me and Tyson to go look for you, but you were already gone. So me and Tyson sat here waiting for you guy's"

"Thanks Max, but as you can see Kai found me."

"Max can we tell them now it looks as if Kai is also one of us."

"What?"

"Ray, Kai me and Max are gay together. Yay we have been dating for a long time."

"Oh then I guess we have a house full of gay people."

"Oliver? Robert? You guys are still here?"

"Yeah Ray we got worried too"

Everyone sat down to talk, well except Ray and Kai they where walking upstairs to well get busy.

_I am so happy now, my dreams have come true and everyone is happy_

**The End**

* * *

So that is my story folks I'll write more later. Yeah and the last line was cheesy I know. 


End file.
